


Podfic: Wish That I Could Just Be Brave by ladyblahblah

by striped_bowties



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek blows Stiles off for dinner with someone else, Stiles decides to confront him. Things . . . get a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Wish That I Could Just Be Brave by ladyblahblah

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wish That I Could Just Be Brave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/467596) by [ladyblahblah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyblahblah/pseuds/ladyblahblah). 



> This is short, lighthearted and just what I needed after a big podfic project. You should read this author’s other work as well, she’s awesome.

**Length:** 00.16.20

**Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?8entdth8ns2m4b2)


End file.
